Currently available dispensing devices typically require a user to touch the dispensed medical device multiple times previous to using the medical device. Each point and instance of contact with the user may transfer bacteria or germs. What is needed is a low-cost device to dispense a medical device that reduces the number of times that a user is required to touch the dispensed medical device prior to use.